Acupressure therapy is closely related to the field of acupuncture which is conservatively estimated to be more the 2,000 years old. Acupuncture therapy is based on the concept that the human body has an internal set of channels or meridians that surface onto the skin at 365 points. These meridian points are places where control of functional body areas can best be exercised and effected by the insertion of needles.
The concept of acupressure, which is also referred to as reflexology massaging, utilizes the thumb, knuckle or some other external mechanical or electrical massaging implement to apply pressure to the selected meridian points. In the methodology of acupressure, as in acupuncture, there is taught that there are various organs, nerves and glands in the body that are connected with certain "reflex areas" located on the bottom of the feet, the hands and other meridian related areas of the body. By massaging these reflex areas and through resulting stimulating response, therapeutic help for various body ailments and pain reduction can be obtained.
Over the years, considerable substantiation has been given to acupressure and reflexology massaging. Therefore, many practitioners are now using "acupressure" in lieu of "acupuncture" to relieve ailments or reduce pain.
A search of the prior art disclosed various patents that covered acupressure devices and implements but none that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ D294,212 Sias et al 16 February 1988 D283,054 Eugster 18 March 1986 D280,868 Russell 8 October 1985 D194,255 Altmeyer et al 18 December 1962 ______________________________________
The Siai patent discloses a seating pad that is constructed of a resilient material. On the top of the pad is located a multiplicity of identical hemispherical protrusions that when a person is seated provide pressure points to the buttock area. On the bottom of the pad are located a multiplicity of truncated cones that provide a non-slip surface.
The Eugster patent discloses a foot pedal massager that would be placed over a foot pedal such as used to operate a machine or an automobile. The massager consists of a rectangular pad having outwardly extending protrusions where each protrusion has a distinct and unusual shape. To use the pad, the shoe would be removed and the foot would be placed on the pad to receive an acupressure massage each time the foot applies pressure to the pad.
The Russell patent discloses a foot scrubber constructed on a stable tray that includes side walls to stabilize the foot. On the upper surface of the tray, on each end, is located a plurality of grouped bristles and centrally a plurality of inverted cone like structures. The combination of the bristles and structure allows a person to effectively scrub their feet.
The Altmeyer patent discloses a foot exerciser consisting of a floor mat in a substantially oval shape. The bottom of the mat includes a non-slip surface and the top includes a three-section design. The two outer end sections include a multiplicity of protrusions of one size, a center area having protrusions of a larger size and a side area having a multiplicity of yet smaller protrusions. The different size protrusion allow a user to select an area or a combination area that feels best to the foot.